Mixed Feelings
by FREAKTONIGHT
Summary: Fang and Max work some stuff out. Spoilers for MAX, book 5 after chapter 1. Fax or Mang. Max is frustrated at Fang's mixed feelings. Fang is frustrated at Max's mixed feelings. Lets pretend Angel didn't almost die or anything.
1. Hot?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue

* * *

**

**A/N I was really PO at Fang for being such a jerk and sort of using her. I'm going to continue from another section of MAX.**

**Is it just me or people's hair are changing?**

**And Max also said she would break it off with Fang. Well this was after he kissed her in the fourth. Random too. Horny boyd.**

**SO CHEESY THOUGH! I can't wait for the sixth when they are really together.**

**If anyone has a better, title tell me.

* * *

**

excerpt TFW

You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!  
You are visitor number: 723,989

Yo, faithful readers. You know, when I was a kid, my big ambition was to someday not live in a dog crate. Some kids aim high, I don't know. But here's a thought, for those of you who don't have a big ambition; How about being a scientist?

I know, we all think Bill Nye the Science Guy. Or maybe Dr Bunsen Burner from that kid's show with the Muppets. But being a scientist (not the evil kind, obviously) can be awesome. I know, because I've met some non-evil scientists recently.

Right now we're working with a bunch of scientists that rock the house. One of them is oly a little older than me, and not at all geekified. I have to say, a chick who's super smart and super brave, dedicated to her work – well there's nothing hotter than that.**(Gasp. Not joking. He actually said that. Brigid, hot? Never!)**

So if you're not a total wastoid, consider checking out science. We're gonna need all the help we can get to save what's left of the planet. It'll be up to us. We'll need some real skills, real tools. Remember my "Useful Jobs" list from before? There were a lot of jobs on it that could help us in the future. Put down your air guitars quit pretending to walk down a fashion runway. Go review it.

insert comments **(A/N cbs writing them)

* * *

**

"FANG...ALATOR?" I snickered.

Fang shot me a glance, then continued unlacing his polar boots. I couldn't believe he'd written a whole blog about Dr. Amazing and Her Quest to Save the World. I mean, excuse me, but who's been saving the world for the past few months? That would be _me_. Do I get a blog entry? No.

"You're just mad because I wrote about Brigid," he said, "and I called her hot."

end excerpt

"What, I can't even bag my best friend anymore without it turning into a fight?"I retorted. We weren't even talking about that. And it was true; we couldn't seem to talk to each other anymore and he called her hot which is extremely sexist but we weren't even talking about that.

"Then what are you mad about?"

"...I'm wasn't but now I am." I stormed out. I didn't understand my feelings; I didn't expect Fang to; but why couldn't he see that? He knew me better than anyone, were we growing apart? If this was some mushy crap I so didn't want to be a part of it.

Fang ran his had threw his long overgrown hair. He didn't mean to say that by why couldn't Max see they were meant together?

_I don't know Fang. Maybe it's 'cause you called Brigid hot?_

_Angel!... does that mean she's jealous?_

_I don't know, she's confused but geez you really are horrible at this._

_Just want I need, a SIX year old telling me what to do._

_You need all the help you can get..._

_Angel! OUT!_

_Giggles. Kissing her randomly and then telling the world you think someone else is hot? Nice Fang, real nice._

_Out._

Fang felt her presence leave her head and drew in a breath sharply. He hated to admit it, but maybe the six year old was right.

_Haha, I knew it!_

Fang tried to mentally glare at her. This is probably how Max felt with the Voice. Max! eHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhegfutowHe should go apologise.

I hunched up on the bed. I couldn't believe. Why was Fang being such an arrogant jerk? Argh... He gets his hormonal urges satisfied by kissing me but then when some-one better comes along... Using me is lower than low. Getting up, I headed to the deck for a fly. I hadn't done anything, so why was I being tragically cut up?

On the deck, I leant on the rails for a second, enjoying the view. A breeze blew over, making my hair swirl around. Hearing the near silent footsteps advance, I spun around and glared. Fang.

"What?" I spat venomously.

"I'm sorry," he said and leant in to kiss me.

I dodged my head to one side and he caught air.

"Max," he started, a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't," I snarled, "You should know better than to jerk me around." And with that, I unfurled my wings, catching air.

Unfortunately, Fang caught me and pulled me back to the ground.

"Max, I love you."

* * *

"Uh-huh." How stupid did he think I am? I ripped his hands off me and shoved him, sendng him reeling back.

"Brigid's hot. She has blond hair (or red, Whatevs) and woah, does she fill out."

Iggy chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if I tripped on her?"

Fang snorted.

"Hey, it's not like you're getting any further."

"I just called her hot. Is that a big deal?"

"Uh, _yeah. _I'm blind and I know better to call some other chick hot then hit on another. Dude, randomly kissing Max ain't getting you anywhere. You are tragic."

I rounded the corner. Once again, I ain't stupid. Not that I can say the same for Fang.

* * *

**peace.**


	2. Jerk

**A/N Thanks y'all for favouriting and reviewing. You're awesome (Y).**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue**

* * *

"Oh gee, and Fang, I thought you had a few more brain cells than Iggy." I snarled sarcastically.

"Max."

"Don't, Fang, just don't. Maybe Iggy has better advice than I give him credit for."

Fang's face fell like a forlorn puppy.

"Sexist pigs." I muttered as I exited the room. What the hell was wrong with him?

Fang groaned and put his head in his hands. Damnit, damn him and his stupidness. Iggy chuckled and Fang whacked him on the head. He knew he blew his chance.

"Dude, it's you're own fault. If I was Max, I would probably kick your arse." Iggy guffawed.

"Yeah, but he has Brigid to do that when he starts flirting around." I called.

Fang groaned again. Right now he hated himself. He blew it so he could ogle some other chick.

* * *

excerpt, MAX

"I choose _you_," he said very softly, "_Max._"

Then his hard, rough hand tenderly cupped my chin, and suddenly his mouth was on my, and every synapse in my brain shorted out.

We had kissed a couple of times before, but this was different. This time I squelched my immediate overwhelming desire to run away screaming.

end excerpt

I pulled away. What was he doing? I just got it into my head that there was no "you and me." Already forgetting the possibility of something more; just another sexist pig.

"Max," Fang whispered, "Please don't run again."

I rolled my eyes, "God, Fang. I'm not a freaking yo-yo." I wasn't going to run away – I was going to confront him, for once.

Fang dragged a hand through his overlong black hair. "Max, just tell me, _what do you want from me?"_

"Me? You tell me want you want from me."

"You. I want YOU."

"Yeah, Fang until some-one better comes along."

"What? Max what are you talking about?"

Did he take me for a fool? I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "'There's nothing hotter than that'," I quoted. "Fang, you're my best friend and your hormones are freaking raging. Pick someone and stick with it."

Damnit, his confused face is so adorable. And his hot dark eyes are staring at me...No, Max. Snap out of it.

"Max," his eyes pleading, _"Please_, tell me what you're talking about."

I sighed. "Fang, don't act dumb."

"Max."

"Fang. Come on, I don't want the others to wake up with us missing." Grabbing his hands (so warm and rough, so _Fanglike_) I unfurled my wings and went super speed back to the house.

* * *

As confused as he was, Fang could get where Max was coming from. He was a jerk for jerking her around. He wanted to smash something so badly but Max was gripping his hand, he felt her warmth and calmed instantly. The kiss, she kissed then stopped. Why was he such a jerk? and why did he write that Brigid was hot? Because she is, said a small voice nagging in his head. And like all teenage boys, you want what you can get, preferring the easy way out.

* * *

Fang's face was turning slightly pale, so I stopped about half a kilometre away and we started walking back.

"Max." He put his hand on my waist and spun me around to face him. "Don't you get it? I _love_ you."

"Fang, you can't kiss me and then flirt with some other girl and then kiss me." I was so frustrated. What did he expect? I just grasped his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Stop jerking me around." I snarled then turned. I could barely stop myself from muttering, "Jerk." Witty hey?

excerpt, MAX

Our newest safe house, alone in the dessert, was ablaze with lights. Every window, every doorway. Never a good sign.

end excerpt

**Fang's knee bumped mine under the table, the equivalent of a reassuring hug. (The scene where they are on the naval base because Dr. M got kidnapped. This is the timer period this happens)**

Fang was thinking. Guess what about? Yep, Max. How could he get her to trust him, need him, _love_ him?

_You already have. She's resisting because you hurt her and she's confused. _

_Angel!_

_Face it, Fang you need advice. And Iggy will give you something lame and sexist. At least that's what Max would say._

_Angel, get out of my head._

_You're using her, to satisfy you're hormones. As much as everyone thinks you two would make such a cute couple, it seems like you're using her than throwing her away.  
Fang, you need to show her._

_You talk about us? Use? What? How? _Fang thought frustrated._ How? Angel?_

He was confused about his own feelings too, probably why he was being such a jerk. Maybe he was using her. Her face caught the light, just for a moment and in that light his heart ached. Worry lines were begining to etch on her forehead and he could tell, see all those feelings she had hidden inside. She was scared to death he could see. He wanted to hug her, reassure her like the best friend he was supposed to be but he was just making things worst, giving her more to worry about.

**A/N Wasn't sure about this chapter. Stupid sister, taking the laptop, sorry for shortness. There'll probably be one or two more chapters.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**peace.**


	3. Love

**A/N I wasn't really sure how to do this but this is near the end of the fifth but lets pretend they never got together or anything. Fang is still pining.**

**Thanks loads for the reviews and I put the POVs for you guys :)**

**Yeah, I know but there are so many Fang POVs of this story so I did this where Max hid her feelings better and stuff.**

**I made Fang a little bit of a jerk in the other so this brings out a sweeter side.**

**BTW, excerpts are like a part taken from a story. I couldn't really find one for this.**

**They have already rescued Dr. M and they are sipping Fantas after Total arrives.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue**

**(Jason Mraz - I'm Yours)**

**

* * *

**

_So, i won't hesitate no more,  
No more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
There's no need to complicate our time is short  
This is our fate  
I'm yours _

**Max POV**

Fang held my hand under the table. It was sort of awkward but I liked it, not that I wanted him to know that. I glared at him and tried to pull out of his hold but he pulled me close to his ear.

"We need to talk," Fang whispered, lips brushing my ear. It gave me tingles. I wasn't sure why.

I hate Fang and his need to talk about the most awkwasrd subjects.

**Fang POV**

She glared at me. Max isn't one to talk about emotions, and she calls me the emotionless one. I yanked her out of her chair.

"I need to show you something," I insisted. It was really important. It bordered the line between life and death. OK, a little over-dramatic.

Max groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Don't forget to use protection." Iggy snickered. Max whapped his head. Hard. Ouch.

I hoped that didn't happen to me. Angel said to show Max I loved her but she wasn't the mushy girly type so I hoped she liked this.

**3rd Person**

Fang sighed, and pulled her into a room inside the infirmary where Dr. M was held.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Max hissed.

"Max, you said you didn't believe me and Angel said I needed to show you how much I love you so I will."

And there it was, about five trays of chocolate chip cookies. They spelt, "I love you, Max." in yummy chocolate chippy goodness, Max's favourite ever food.

Max's eyes lit up like they were lit by a million suns, Fang thought. They were even more beautiful then usual, they were radiating, captivating. He shook himself and got a hold of himself.

He had to man up and show her how much she meant too him. Even though she could reject him. Just the thought was frightening.

**Max POV**

"You know, I would've just loved the cookies if it weren't set in a completely mushy way." I didn't know what to think. I mean, yeah, I sort of figured out I loved him when I was almost crushed, trying to save Angel. Well not exactly, but whatevs.

"Max," Fang was frustrated, I could tell. He dragged a hand through his hair and lent down on one knee. "Max, you're beautiful and I love you so much. No one is more beautiful to me."  
I just stared at him. Even more than Dr. Stupendous and Red Haired Wonder?

"More than anything,"he said firmly, like always reading my mind perfectly.

"Maximum Ride, will you be my girlfriend?" He was holding out a promise ring, his dark, hot, obsidian eyes filled with worry and hope.

"Well, Fang," I said sarcastically, "since you asked so nicely, sure."

He rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Seriously, just give me the damn ring already."

He smiled his breathtaking smile and slid the ring on my finger, plain with swirls and a touch of emoness, very Fang. I loved it. I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind.

**(http://www. brightoncollections .com /images/products/hb/ w/o the spaces, obv.)**

**Fang POV**

I took a deep breath and launched into my speech. I looked deep into her eyes, seeing love? I hope.

"Well, Fang," she said sarcastically, "since you asked so nicely, sure."

I rolled my eyes. Even when I asked her out she had to be sarcastic. Oh wait, she said yes. I felt like spinning around like a freaking ballerina. And heard a snigger inside my head. Angel and no doubt the rest of the flock was listening.

"Seriously, just give me the damn ring already."

I smiled at her, and saw her smile widen. Her sarcasm however annoying it was, completed her. I slid the ring on her finger, it was something I sort of liked but I wasn't sure if she did.

"I love you too," she whispered and my heart and soul felt complete.

**Max POV**

I felt like that moment, Fang holding my hand with the ring, still on one knee, could have stayed like that forever and I wouldn't mind. But I ruined it.

Reaching over I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and crunched it in my teeth, there's nothing better than chocolate chip cookies. **(Ha, bet you thought she rejected him or something :))**

Wow, my obsession for chocolate chip cookies just took a low point, ruining a 'moment' for a cookie. Fang grinned his 'You and you're freaking chocolate chip cookies obsession smiles." He should smile more often.

"You should smile more often," I told him.

"More than this?" And he grabbed my head and started kissing me. I take it back. Chocolate chip cookies and then kissing Fang tasted better than chocolate chip cookies on its own.

Is it just me or did I heard whoops outside the door.

* * *

**A/N Awww, I was gonna make the flock come in and start cheering (close enough) but this is already borderline cheesy. Max would never outright say yes then start grab his face, fiercely making out, hands slipping like y'all want. *smirks*  
**

**So yeah, what you guys think?**

**peace. And yeah, this is the end.  
**


End file.
